Shirilily
by Estrella de la Tarde1
Summary: Ginny es pelirroja, apasionada, sincera y vuela como si tuviera alas. Cedric es correcto, honesto, un héroe hecho y derecho. La combinación puede ser letal. UP: Las manos de Cedric creando una nueva Ginny, más perfecta, más hada, más ninfa, más duende.
1. No apagues la luz

No apagues la luz

Ginny Weasley era consciente de que, a menudo, la vida era sumamente paradójica. Era eso, o el mundo había enloquecido. O no existía Dios. O si existía, pero tenía un sentido del humor exasperantemente parecido al de los humanos. Y le gustaba reírse de nosotros.

Porque no había otra explicación más o menos plausible al hecho de que ella terminara llorando sus penas de amor justamente en los brazos de Cedric Diggory.

Porque ese hombre era quién había defendido a muerte, _a capa y espada, _a Cho Chang. Pese a que ella lo había dejado como quien abandona un trapo de piso. Porque Cedric había dejado de ser interesante, y Harry siempre había sido una debilidad para Cho.

Por momentos, Ginny Weasley se preguntaba si era posible que Cho hubiese pasado tanto tiempo al lado de él sin haberse enamorado perdidamente.

Porque cuando se acostaba a su lado y la rodeaba con sus brazos fuertes, Ginny se sentía que flotaba. Porque en sus labios carnosos- ideales para el placer- se escondían el secreto de la gloria y la llave de la felicidad.

Porque la vida era paradójica. Pero eso no quitaba que- muy a su peculiar modo- pudiera ser inexorablemente justa.

Porque si Cho le había quitado a quien siempre había creído que era el amor de su vida, era justo que, por la vía misma de Cho, pudiera llegar a Cedric.

A Cedric, que era como un baño de agua tibia. A Cedric, que era brasas ardiendo en la parte baja del estómago. A Cedric, que era una luz tan brillante, que a Ginny a veces hasta le dolía mirarlo.

Pero muy, muy en el fondo, tenía la certeza de que Cedric- Huffleppuf y valiente; un héroe hecho y derecho- no la dejaría. Cedric, de un modo u otro, era una luz que brillaría por siempre en su vida.

--

La canción la amo- _Shirilily_del grupo TESS-, la tabla la propuse yo, y me tocó un claim de WTF?? De todos modos, creo que no me quedó tan mal, ¿no? ¿NO?

**Lean, escriban, sueñen, amen, bailen, sonrían**

**Estrella**


	2. Mi deseo es tabú

Mi deseo es tabú

Cedric Diggory sólo salía a fumar al balcón de su casa cuando el deseo era tan apremiante que sentía como si le estuvieran mordisqueando las puntas de los pies.

Porque esa era la mejor catarsis que podía permitirse. La corriente fría golpeándolo el rostro, era purificadora. Las colillas del cigarrillo ardiéndole en los dedos eran el castigo divino- porque no era justo que pudiera tener esos pensamientos y salir indemne. No le parecía suficiente saber que nunca podría poseer aquello que tanto deseaba; Cedric era recto hasta las últimas consecuencias, y se sentía desgarrado por esos pensamientos que no podía controlar.

Porque Ginny Weasley era, a la vez, un pensamiento que no _debería tener_, y que no _podía controlar_. Porque Ginny Weasley tenía _dueño _y era feliz.

Cedric no era tan desleal como para intentar birlarle la mujer al hombre que le había salvado la vida.

De todos modos, quizás el deseo de ella hubiera nacido destinado a ser _tabú, _estaba inscripto en su misma esencia. Porque cuando todo había empezado- hacia tanto tiempo que Cedric ya no lo recordaba, y, verdaderamente, prefería no hacerlo- ella era muy niña, y él se avergonzaba de esas ideas _depravadas, _que lo instaban a salir a volar en escoba a horas intempestivas de la noche. La idea en su subconsciente había permanecido indeleble: Ginny sería para él siempre una niña, y no se la podía tocar. Cedric se mordía los labios, se tragaba el deseo e intentaba amortiguarlo con otras compañías, alcohol, y mentiras.

Cedric a veces pensaba que Ginny Weasley le gustaba porque era pelirroja, sincera, apasionada y volaba en escoba como si tuviera alas. Pero cuando se descubría a si mismo a las tres de la mañana, con las piernas colgando hacia la calle con intenciones de tendencia claramente suicida, el suelo del balcón cubierto de colillas de cigarrillo y el rojo furioso indeleblemente marcado en su retina, se preguntaba seriamente si no había en él algo ligeramente masoquista, y ella le gustaba porque era _prohibida. _

--

D Ok, ahora todos somos adictos. Pero tengan cuidado, porque es contagioso xD

**Lean, escriban, sueñen, amen, bailen, sonrían**

**Estrella**


	3. Te amaré con rabia

Te amaré con rabia

Porque cuando Ginny Weasley golpeaba la pared con los puños hasta que le latían, y se mordía los labios hasta hacérselos sangrar, se daba cuenta de que allí había algo _que no estaba bien. _

Porque no era razonable que Cho Chang siempre pudiera tener lo que ella deseaba. Porque no se lo merecía- o al menos eso pensaba Ginny en su visión particular del mundo distorsionada por la envidia- y _no era justo. _Porque Cho no tenía nada que a ella le faltara, y Ginny se deshacía de impotencia y rabia.

Primero había sido Harry. Durante años Ginny había estado loca por él, y él sólo tenía ojos para Cho. Ginny se había tragado la desesperación y las lágrimas, y finalmente había salido adelante. Y había encontrado una solución. _O al menos eso había pensado._

Porque para Ginny la solución era sencilla y terriblemente práctica. Si ella tenía el corazón roto por culpa de Harry, y Cedric por culpa de Cho, _buen_o… le parecía _evidente. _Pero Cedric parecía pensar diferente. Porque seguía de luto por su ruptura con Cho, tan encantador como siempre, tan maravilloso y tan perfecto como siempre… pero distante, frío, _dolido_. Y a Ginny eso le provocaba tanto dolor como rabia.

Porque Ginny era una mujer de armas tomar, y creía que sólo un clavo oxida a otro clavo. Pero ella no quería cualquier clavo: ella quería a Cedric Diggory. _Y lo quería ya._ Pero como todas las artimañas y los intentos acababan en la nada, a Ginny no le quedaba otra que enrabiarse _y seguirle queriendo._

Porque era imposible que Ginny Weasley supiera- y de haberlo sabido, su rabia se hubiera multiplicado a la enésima potencia- o siquiera se imaginara, que Cedric tenía exactamente el mismo sentimiento, amor teñido de rojo, amor entremezclado con dolor y con ira. Porque Cedric no podía evitar quererla, pero se odiaba por hacerlo.

--

Un poco más de Ginny que lo acostumbrado. Me alegra mucho saber que no piensan que… _deliro_. ¡Gracias por leer!

**Lean, escriban, sueñen, amen, bailen, sonrían**

**Estrella**


	4. Comeme con ganas

Cómeme con ganas

Mientras la veía pasar camino al altar, vestida de un blanco resplandeciente que debería haberle sido vedado por la ley- porque era verdaderamente ilegal el modo en el que combinaba con su cabello rojo fuego-, Cedric Diggory no podía evitar morderse el labio inferior con una mezcla muy particular de culpa y deseo.

Porque la decisión estaba a punto de convertirse en inamovible, y Cedric no estaba muy seguro de si iba a poder soportarlo. ¿Iba a poder quedarse de brazos cruzados mientras Ginevra Weasley- _diosa, hada, duende, rosa, musa, Venus, engendro de su imaginación, híbrido espeluznante entre todo lo que podía desearse de una mujer y todo lo que era preferible mantener lejos_- se ataba para siempre a Harry Potter?

La respuesta era dolorosa y difícil, pero Cedric siempre acababa optando por un apocalíptico _Si. _Porque se conocía demasiado bien a si mismo, y conocía cual era el trasfondo de su rectitud: había ciertas cosas que le estaban vedadas, y obstaculizarse la felicidad a un hombre al cual la vida se había encargado de convertir en un hermano más que un amigo, era una de ellas. Cedric sabía perfectamente que en el momento de decir _Yo me opongo,_ se quedaría sentado con la cabeza gacha y la sonrisa hipócrita en los labios, aunque por dentro le ardieran los intestinos como si estuvieran siéndole quemados con ácido.

Pero una cosa era decidir no oponerse, y otra muy distinta era tomar la determinación de dejar de desearla. Porque no podía evitar que la certeza de saber que nunca podría averiguar si esos labios rojos eran tan carnosos como se veían le afectara casi como un dolor físico.

Era eso especialmente lo que lo atormentaba día y noche: la seguridad de que nunca podría besarla. Cedric nunca diría que estaba enamorado de ella, ni mucho menos, pero los deseos de probar sus labios lo carcomían de un modo que _sabía_ que no podía ser normal.

Cedric sabía perfectamente que era algo que nunca haría, pero no le faltaban ganas de saltarle encima y comérsela a besos Es que, después de todo… ¿acaso era ilegal no poder resistirse a una pelirroja vestida de blanco cuyos labios lo habían tentado desde tiempos inmemoriales?

--

¿Soy la única que está pensando _Cedric, BÉSALA de una maldita vez_? En fin.

¿Comentarios?

**Lean, escriban, sueñen, amen, bailen, sonrían**

**Estrella**


	5. Dale caña a mi alma

AGinevra Weasley se tumbó en la cama boca arriba, con los ojos bien abiertos. Su cuerpo ansiaba a gritos un profundo y extenso descanso; su mente no podía parar de funcionar a toda velocidad.

Sin mirar, movió lentamente una mano hasta el valle existente entre sus pechos. Comenzó a deslizarlo suavemente hasta llegar al vientre y la entrepierna. Era la única forma que se le ocurría de volver a la realidad, de realmente convencerse de que, dioses, las últimas horas no habían sido un sueño, ni una imaginación producto de su mente muy cansada. Luego de terminar ese recorrido, aún más lentamente, desplazó su mano hacia el interior de la cama.

No pudo evitar una inspiración ahogada cuando encontró lo que realmente pensaba que iba a encontrar.

_Dioses, dioses, dioses_.

Se llevó la otra mano al cabello rojo cobrizo, en una señal clara de desconcierto, pero no retiró la otra de la espalda desnuda de Cedric Diggory.

Ahora, es una historia interesante el cómo Ginevra Weasley llegó a esa extravagante situación. Claro que sería una historia mucho más interesante… si tan solo ella lograra recordarla al completo con toda claridad.

Estaba decidida a salir a matar aquella noche. Si, esa era la expresión correcta: _a matar._

Porque hacia dos meses que había terminado con Harry, y ya tenía las orejas rojas de escuchar a Hermione y a Fleur cacareando hora tras hora sobre que era momento de que lo superara, que pasara a otra etapa de su vida, que saliera, que, joder, que había un mundo maravilloso esperándola allá afuera. Ginny suspiraba y a todo decía que si con la cabeza. Hubiera sido inútil tratar de explicarles que no estaba destruida emocionalmente ni mucho menos, que Harry y ella habían arreglado todo como los adultos que los dos eran, y que ese tiempo de supuesto duelo en realidad estaba siendo utilizado para poner en orden su vida de soltera, hacer planes y tener sueños. Básicamente, para definir cual iba a ser el plan de ruta que iba a seguir a partir de ese momento.

Pero bueno: estaba segura de que si se llevaba un hombre (y un buen hombre, además) a la cama, su cuñada y su mejor amiga iban a dejarla en paz. Al menos por una temporada. Y tampoco era que a ella le desagradara la idea.

Seguramente durante esa breve temporada su organismo se había desacostumbrado al alcohol. Esa era la única explicación (más o menos) racional que podía darle al hecho de que solo tres shots de tequila la hubieran puesto. Baste decir que tan solo a las dos horas de haber llegado al boliche, su falda se había visto acortada unos cuantos centímetros, y media docena de hombres se vanagloriaba de haberla besado (Ginny no hubiera podido afirmar que eso realmente fuera cierto).

No fue hasta media hora más tarde que unos brazos fuertes la rescataron de una decena de hombres que estaba torturándola con un maldito juego relacionado con un maldito cubo de hielo que Ginny necesitaba urgentemente para calmar esa maldita sed. El propietario de los brazos fuertes le dio a beber tres vasos grandes de agua, le acomodo la falda, le puso su chaqueta sobre los hombros, y como ella no logró decirle la dirección de su casa, él la llevó a la suya.

_Eran las dos de la mañana._

No fue hasta después de una ducha de agua caliente, y una buena poción que contrarrestaba los efectos del alcohol que Ginny reconoció a su salvador. Pensó que iba a morirse de la vergüenza. Huyó corriendo a refugiarse nuevamente en el baño, y cuando se dio cuenta de que su rostro se había puesto del mismo color que su cabello, decidió que ese era el momento en el cual la tierra debía abrirse y tragarla.

Pero por muy mal que se sintiera, tarde o temprano debía salir del baño, o él pensaría que estaba realizando alguna clase de ritual extraño. Salió del baño con la cabeza baja (y a punto estuvo de llevarse puestos tres o cuatro muebles), y comenzó una sarta de disculpas en voz baja y atropellada en cuanto tuvo a Cedric Diggory delante. Él no la escucho, e interrumpió su (poco) elaborado discurso poniéndole delante de la nariz un plato de huevos fritos.

Por supuesto que el primer gesto de Ginny fue rechazarlos cortés pero rápidamente. Cedric sonrió y se los acercó hasta casi tirárselos sobre el vestido.

- Vamos, necesitas comer algo.

Para ser sinceros, estaba muriéndose de hambre, así que tomó el tenedor tímidamente. Cedric la alentó con un gesto. A los diez minutos, de los huevos solo quedaba el recuerdo.

- Muchas gracias, en serio. No deberías haberte molestado. Lamento las molestias que te causé. No sé como podré compensártelo…

- Yo si.- Cedric la interrumpió mientras se sentaba al revés en una silla al lado de la suya.- Por ejemplo, explicándome como una de las chicas más hermosas que conozco y, por cierto, la prometida de Harry Potter, terminó metida en esa desagradable situación en ese bar de mala muerte.

Ginny agachó la cabeza.

- Ex prometida.

- Ah. Eso explica al menos algunas cosas.- Un leve rubor tiñó las mejillas pálidas de Cedric, pero no parecía avergonzado ni molesto consigo mismo.- Lo siento.

- No te preocupes. Estoy bien. Fue lo mejor para los dos.

El ex Huflepuff se encogió de hombros.

- Nadie mejor que ustedes para decidir eso.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio durante unos cuantos minutos. Ginny pensó que ese era el momento en el cual ese extraño encuentro había tocado a su fin. Era hora de que se levantara, diera las gracias unas cuantas veces más y volviera a su casa a dormir.

- ¿Quieres café?

La respuesta sincera era que no. Pero el acogedor olor a café, tan lleno de buenos recuerdos, ya había inundado la casa. Pero ese hombre ya la había intrigado, y había logrado despertar en ella el deseo de quedarse, aunque solo fuera un rato más, a su lado. Pero esos encuentros estrambóticos se producen solo una vez en la vida, y hay que aprovecharlos.

- Dos de azúcar, por favor.

_Eran las tres menos cuarto_.

Fue recién a la tercera taza de café que Ginny se animo a preguntarle acerca de su situación sentimental. No menciono el nombre de Cho Chang (los rescoldos del viejo resentimiento que le tenía desde la época del colegio todavía no se habían apagado del todo), pero lo dejo sobreentendido. Cedric simplemente se encogió de hombros.

- Ella por su lado, y yo por el mío. Supongo que hay historias a las que lo mejor que pueda pasarles es acabarse.

Ginny asintió con la cabeza.

- Te entiendo.

Cedric le sonrió, inclinando la cabeza. Tenía una sonrisa preciosa.

_Dioses, dioses, dioses._

¿Desde qué momento la palabra _precioso_ había entrado en su vocabulario aplicable a Cedric Diggory? Ahí había algo que no estaba andando del todo bien. _Por no decir pésimo._  
_  
Eran las cuatro y cinco._

Digamos que Ginny recién comenzó a utilizar el término _salirse de control_ cuando Cedric le bajo los tirantes del vestido para llenarle los hombros de besos. _Desastre natural_ fue utilizado recién cuando la pelirroja decidió que debía dejar de pensar, porque de otro modo le explotaría la cabeza de tanto placer.

_Eran las cinco menos veinte._

Y en aquel remolino de sábanas, besos y manos fuertes, Ginny descubrió algo que hacía tiempo había olvidado (y no era que fuera culpa de Harry; simplemente las cosas entre ellos habían dejado de funcionar): que el sexo puede representar muchas cosas, pero que sobre todo es una de las mejores formas que tiene el cuerpo para expresarse. Que el sexo es como volar en escoba, o como bailar. (Y esas eran de las cosas que a Ginny Weasley más le gustaba hacer).

Y descubrió, también, que Cedric Diggory era, al menos para ella, un compañero perfecto para hacerlo.

Porque era un hombre correcto y considerado, pero no por eso inhibido. Era esa persona indicada para reírse desnudos en la cama, y al segundo siguiente besarse y permitir que todo volviera a empezar. Era de esos hombres a los cuales les gusta acariciar a la mujer que tienen al lado como si la estuvieran creando de nuevo con las yemas de los dedos. Y Ginny volvió a sentirse la mujer joven y hermosa que era en sus brazos. Recuperó las ganas de reírse a rienda suelta. Recuperó las ganas de hacer el amor hasta caer rendida.

_Eran las siete y media_.

Al despedirse a la mañana siguiente en el portal de la casa de él, con un beso prolongado (y tras varios minutos para convencerlo de que no era necesario que la acompañara a su casa), Ginevra Weasley decidió que no le contaría nada sobre a su encuentro ni a Hermione ni a Fleur (a Luna ni siquiera le hubiera interesado). Porque eso era, al menos por el momento, algo muy suyo. Ese hombre maravilloso, que la había salvado caballerosamente de una situación embarazosa, para luego hacerle el amor desenfrenadamente sobre la mesa de la cocina, era un candidato para no perder de vista. No sabía- ni quería saber- si tarde o temprano iba a enamorarse de él: eso era de importancia menor en aquel momento.

Lo realmente importante era llegar a su casa, tumbarse en su cama con los brazos y los ojos abiertos y rememorar detalle por detalle ese cuerpo musculoso y perfecto. Ginevra Weasley no había decidido todavía si Cedric Diggory era el hombre correcto para meter en su vida, pero definitivamente si lo era para meterlo en su cama.

_Esa historia no había hecho más que empezar._

Eran las doce y veinticinco.


	6. El infierno siempre queda al sur

El infierno queda al sur

Ginevra Weasley se había sentido pocas veces tan angustiada en su vida como en el momento en el que Harry apareció tomando la Copa del Torneo de los Tres Magos con una mano… y con la otra el cuerpo inerte de Cedric Diggory. Si en ese momento, alguien completamente ajeno a la situación le hubiera preguntado por qué le caían las lágrimas a borbotones por las mejillas, Ginny le hubiera contestados que era un insensible, y que se callara. Hubiera escondido en la agresividad esos sentimientos encontrados que ni ella misma podía explicarse.

Porque lo había conocido, pero no hubiera podido decirse que habían mantenido una relación, ni buena ni mala. Se habían visto en el verano, en el Campeonato Mundial de Quidditch, y luego ocasionalmente en el colegio. Ginny sabía de él que cursaba el último año de Hogwarts, que era el Campeón oficial del colegio- porque Harry se encontraba en un limbo bastante impreciso a ese respecto-, que era buscador del equipo de su casa, que jugaba espléndidamente al Quidditch, que la mitad de las chicas de Hogwarts hubieran dado lo que fuera por darle a beber una poción de amor, que era buen alumno, que tenía buen corazón, que jamás olvidaba una deuda. _Que estaba enamorado de Cho Chang_. Él, en cambio, ¿qué había sabido sobre ella? Que era un pequeño estorbo pelirrojo, que había abierto la Cámara de los Secretos, que estaba absolutamente colada por Harry Potter. Eso debía saber, por no decir que no sabía nada. Aunque quizás hubiera sido mejor que no supiera nada.

Ginny no hubiera dicho que él le gustaba, ni siquiera que le provocaba simpatía. Tal vez si que le gustaba observarlo, como quien observa un capullo de rosa o un amanecer particularmente hermoso. Le gustaba observarlo por el simple placer estético que le provocaba a su vista. ¿Alguna vez había pensado en él de otro modo? Jamás.

Pero dolía, ah, claro que dolía. Dolía porque lo sabía inocente, dolía porque lo sabía puro y bueno. Dolía porque sabía que él era una de esas pocas personas de las que realmente se puede decir que valen la pena. Dolía como duele toda posibilidad que ha sido cercenada antes de darle siquiera una oportunidad.

Porque Ginny sabía que, de no haber existido Harry, que consumía su tiempo y su energía de una manera inimaginable, podría haberse enamorado de Cedric Diggory con absoluta facilidad. Como tantas otras chicas lo habían hecho. Como Cho Chang lo había hecho.

Y dolía como duele que se cierre una vía de escape, una salida, una oportunidad de ver la luz del sol.

Porque Ginny Weasley lloraba por la pérdida de Cedric Diggory, que era bueno, que era puro, que era inocente, que era noble, pero más que nada lloraba por la pérdida de su hipotética felicidad.

**Notas de la autora**:

Perdón por no haber dicho nada en la publicación anterior, la verdad es que estba corriendo cotrareloj (y ahora también, pss, detalles). No es fácil publicar esta historia, la verdad es que estoy sin ánimos: me gustaría que me dijeran que piensan sobre la historia. Sé que es una forma de protesta de parte suya por los retrasos, pero la verdad es que, sin comentarios, me da la impresión de que la historia no le importa a nadie, y se me van las ganas de seguir publicando. A cambio, prometo mantener un régimen d epublicación más o menos regular. Espero que esta viñeta les haya gustado, y nos estamos viendo en las próximas.

**Lean, escriban, sueñen, amen, bailen sonrían.**

**Estrella**


	7. Rompe mi virtud

Las manos de Cedric

Y el cemento frío de la pared atravesando la delicada piel de su espalda como si fuera una espada. Y las manos de Cedric metiéndose por debajo de su falda. Oh, dioses, las manos de Cedric. Y las manos- y la boca, y la lengua- de Cedric poniendo a prueba la suavidad de su piel y la permeabilidad de su alma. Y las manos de Cedric penetrándola, acariciándola, desgarrándola, moldeándola, armándola y volviéndola a desarmar.

Las manos de Cedric creando una nueva Ginny, más perfecta, más hada, más ninfa, más duende, más terremoto, más infierno.

Y las manos de Cedric y el abismo. Y las manos de Cedric y el nudo en el estómago justo antes de saltar al precipicio. Las manos de Cedric y la grieta en el piso abriéndose justo bajo sus pies.

Y las manos de Cedric y la luz divina del olvido.

Las manos de Cedric y las manos de Cedric.

Las manos de Cedric y la inmensidad del Universo que eran los cuatro metros cuadrados de ese balcón, que podría haber sido lo único existente en el Universo, que a Ginny no le hubiera importado, porque Ginny ya no era Ginny, sino un demonio, una rosa, una voluta de humo.

Y las manos de Cedric.

El balcón, el cielo, el infierno y las manos de Cedric.

Las manos de Cedric.

**Notas de la autora**:

Gracias por leer, ¡y disculpen la demora! En dos semanas salgo de vacaciones, así que vayan preparando sus pedidos sobre lo que desean ver de esta pareja!

**Lean, escriban, sueñen, amen, bailen sonrían.**

**Estrella**


End file.
